Christmas at the Kurans
by andromeda.rose
Summary: The perfectly awkward Christmas. Rido is invited to Christmas dinner with Haruka, Juuri and Kaname. Soon the whole gang shows up and disaster ensues. Like I said in my last story, I'm rubbish at summaries. Slightly, okay very AU. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas at the Kurans**

_AN: I don't know if vampires celebrate Christmas but I thought it would be fun write! I wanted to do something nice and light-hearted. My Japanese is limited to about three words, so it isn't consistant throughout the story. Hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Life is cruel...._

Kaname stared at his parents as they sat around the table. Juuri cleared her throat and glanced at the clock. Haruka smiled reassuringly at his five year old son.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock....._

Kaname wiggled in his seat. At that moment the doorbell rang. All three leapt to their feet. Juuri straightened her dress. Kaname sighed. This Christmas would be a disaster.... Kaname vividly remembered last years festivities... who could forget Rido ojii-sama and the exploding Christmas pudding? It had taken a whole afternoon to clean up the mess.

_"RIDO!!!" Juuri screamed. "Five bottles of brandy on the pudding?! Are you insane??" _

_"Don't be ridiculous, Juuri! I drank two myself", Rido slurred._

Yes, it had been an entertaining dinner, but Kaname wasn't sure he wanted to relive it this year.

He could hear his parent greeting uncle Rido in the hall. Kaname braced himself and followed them out. "Hello, Rido ojii-sama. Merry Christmas", he said quietly. Rido turned to regard his nephew. He struck an intimidating figure, standing over six foot tall, dressed casually with his dark hair its usual unruly mess. "And to you", he replied evenly. Then he suddenly couched down so he was at Kaname's level. He eagerly held out a shoebox. "Happy Christmas, Kaname", he said cheerfully. He stood up again, hovering expectantly. Behind their brother, Haruka and Juuri exchanged alarmed glances. "Go on", Haruka encouraged. Rido looked gleeful. Kaname gulped and with trembling fingers, he opened the box. Inside was a small, furry brown lump. "It's a pet", Rido crowed, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Juuri let out a small shriek. It was a mouse. A dead one. "Umm... ojii-sama? I think it's dead", he stammered.

Rido peered at the present. He shrugged. "It was alive when my cat brought it in". For a moment everyone was silent. "Ahh.... well.... umm, let's go into the dining room, shall we? Kaname. What do you say?"

"Thank you ojii-sama for my present. It is lovely". Haruka nodded in approval. He gestured to the dining area. "Shall we...?" There was unanimous agreement. Rido loped in first and flopped down in the chair nearest to the door. "Okaa-sama, he is in otou-sama's chair", Kaname whispered to his mother. "Shhh", she replied, smiling gently.

Haruka and Juuri began fussing about table arrangements and bringing out food dishes. "I'll pour the wine", Rido declared, standing up. He placed four glasses, one in front of Kaname, and proceeded to fill them. "Umm... ojii-sama? I am five years old", Kaname whispered. Rido raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"Well, umm... I cannot drink wine yet".

"But didn't I give you a birthday card for your last birthday saying that you were twelve?"

"Hai, ojii-sama".

"Why didn't someone tell me you were five?"

"We assumed you knew your only nephew's age", Juuri said coldly.

"Well, I always thought you were puny for a twelve year old."

They all lapsed into silence while Haruka quickly removed the offending wine glass. "Well, I can't be expected to remember everything, can I?" Rido scoffed. "Hai, ojii-sama".

"Well!" Haruka smiled awkwardly. "Ahm, we are very lucky to have such a lovely family-"

Juuri made a face at Kaname.

"-and are very grateful that Rido onii-sama has joined us."

The adults clinked glasses and took a sip. Except Rido, who knocked all of it back in one gulp.

"Hmm... just Hio Shizuka sama, now", Juuri murmured. They were silent.

"Do you go to school, Kaname?" Rido asked with mild interest.

"Of course I do, ojii-sama", he replied quietly.

"What do you enjoy?"

"Poetry and history."

"How dull. You are quite a tedious child."

Silence.

"Hai, ojii-sama."

The doorbell rang again and Haruka leapt to his feet and practically ran from the awkward atmosphere of the dining room. "This must be Hio sama", Juuri murmured.

"Kaname!!!!!"

Kaname looked up, startled. "Takuma san! What a surprise". Relief flooded through him at the thought of a relatively normal guest. "Merry Christmas, Kaname! I brought Christmas crackers", Takuma said practically shivering with excitement. "Grandfather is away on business, so Haruka-sama invited me. I have never had Christmas crackers before! Grandfather says they are frivolous! Do you know how to use them?"

"Yes, Takuma."

"Ha-ha! That's a relief!" Ichijou paused as he noticed the prescence of Rido. He glanced nervously at Kaname, who promptly introduced his uncle. "Takuma san, this is Rido ojii-sama".

"Hajimemashite, Kuran Rido sama".

"Well Takuma san! This is a very pleasant surprise", Juuri glanced pointedly at her husband, who grinned sheepishly. "Are there any more unexpected guests?"

Haruka was saved from answering this question by another ring of the doorbell. "Now this must be Hio-sama", Juuri muttered.

"Kaname sama! Merry Christmas!"

Kaname was suprised yet again by Aido, Ruka and Kain. Juuri gaped at her husband. He shrugged innocently. "Kaname doesn't socialise enough", he muttered. Juuri set three more places at the table.

The five youngsters sat at the end of the table, eying Rido nervously. "This is Rido ojii-sama".

"Hajimemashite". The quite murmur rippled through the three newcomers. Rido seemed perplexed by this increase in small children. "Goodness, Kaname. I had three times as many friends when I was five", he said earnestly. "Hai, ojii-sama."

"Well!"

Everyone turned at the new voice.

Shizuka Hio stepped gracefully into the room. "I rang the doorbell three times, but no one answered. "

Juuri glared daggers at Haruka. "I'm terribly sorry, Hio Shizuka, we had a few unexpected additions to the dinner table", Juuri nodded towards the end of the table. Shizuka stared at the children like they were exotic beasts one might see at the zoo. "Ah... children." She glanced icily at Rido and nodded her head in greeting. "Rido."

He beamed at her and jumped to his feet, rushing around the table to pull out a chair for her. Shizuka gawped at him. "Merry Christmas!" Rido cried, plucking mistletoe from his pocket and dangling it over their heads. "What the-" Rido silenced her by promptly kissing Shizuka full on the mouth.

Aido, Kain and Ruka giggled and Takuma's jaw dropped. Kaname kept a straight face. This is going to be such an awkward dinner, he thought.

_Thanks for reading! I'll add the final chapter in a few days. I wanted it to be a facimilae of an awkward family Christmas with a few extra additions! Rido was portrayed as an eccntric uncle, while Haruka was the peace-keeper and Kaname was supposed to be patient and amiable with uncle Rido. Completely AU, I know, but please review!!!!!!!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas at the Kurans**

_AN: Thanks to all who reviewed: FireNutZuko, RaIn SpLaSh, vampire's queen and SpiritFanNumber1! I hope I have taken all your suggestions into account! _

_To vampire's queen: I know when I reread it there were many mistakes! But I got slightly confused with my spell check, as it was giving me American suggestions! I have to change it!_

_To SpiritFanNumber1: I'll think about your suggestion with the snowstorm thing!_

_Disclaimer: As we already established in the previous chapter, I do not own Vampire Knight and never will. Hence the whole fanfiction thing._

"Haruka did the turkey this year", Juuri smiled at her husband. Haruka looked pleased and began to talk to them about the cooking of turkeys. "You see, what you do is leave it in a bucket of water for three days, infused with herbs and whatnot."

"What I normally do is cook it for-"

Kaname sighed and turned to his friends. "Christmas is actually normal for us most times", he assured them. "Oh no, Kaname-sama! This is a most amazing dinner", Ruka gushed, her cheeks colouring slightly. Aido nodded in agreement.

"I smell burning", Kain announced, silencing the dining room with three words. "No...no,no..." Haruka dashed to the kitchen. "Oh no! That's not fair! Oh no, no, noo", he wailed. Juuri remained impassive. "Let him have his moment, he'll finish up in a minute", she advised. Awkward silence seemed to favour that table, as it swooped down and settled among them again.

"Juuri!! Oh dear! Juuri it's on fire! What do I do?" Haruka shrieked from the kitchen. "Give me strength..."she muttered, before rushing to the aid of her husband. Everyone listened to the exchange.

"You see this object here, darling? I do believe it is called a _fire extinguisher! _Do you know how to use it?"

"IT"S ON THE CURTAINS!"

"Stay calm and use the miraculous object I have just presented to you. I'll get the fire blanket."

At this point Shizuka stood up and rushed to the kitchen to help. "No, Haruka san, hold it like this. There we go."

Rido leaned back in his chair and peered around the door. "Spectacular. I never knew curtains burned so... brightly", he grinned. "I'm sure Juuri had sprinklers installed-"

He was cut off by a hissing noise as said sprinklers sprung into action. Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can things become any worse than thi-"

"NO, ojii-sama! Do not say that! Things can get worse", Kaname silenced his uncle. The five children and the adult pureblood sat quietly at the dining table, listening to the chaos that reigned in the kitchen. "Careful, Shizuka san- oh! Your dr-"

"I'M ON FIRE!!"

"Haruka! Not the fire extinguisher!"

**SPLASH!**

Rido shook his head, still gazing at the scene in awe. "You wouldn't see this on tv..."

The sprinklers sputtered and stopped. Shizuka stepped back into the dining room, considerably wetter than everyone else, sporting a burnt kimono. "I was on fire.." she whispered in disbelief. Rido patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Well!" Juuri stood in the doorframe, hands on hips. "I hear al fresco dining is very fashionable at the moment."

-oOo-

"It's not much! But it will do!" Juuri brought out a plate of cut melon. "This way there is no need for post-Christams dinner dieting", she added weakly.

Kaname stared at the meagre helping in front of him. There was some cold ham slices, fruit, cheese and some slightly stale bread. A pathetic excuse for a Christmas dinner. The weather was nice and mild, but foreboding grey clouds lingered on the horizon, promising a storm of spectacular proportions later on.

"I brought Christmas pudding", Rido declared. "Shall I go and get it?"

"Hai, onii-sama! That's perfect!"

"Smashing."

He returned ten minutes later. "It's in the oven", he said as he sat down. "I'll go supervise", Juuri said hurriedly.

"Well, this is pleasant", Haruka beamed.

Rido raised his eyebrows. "Ever the optimist..." he muttered.

I bet it will rain, Kaname thought.

"It better not rain", Haruka mumbled.

"RIDO!"

"Hmm?"

"This pudding! It's mouldy!"

"Oh?"

"The expiry date is 1982! What is wrong with you?" Juuri stormed out holding a black bag. She dumped it in the bin and glowered at her brother, who shrugged innocently. "I found it in my cupboard and thought-"

"What? I know! It would be a great idea to bring MOULDY Christmas pudding to dinner and poison everyone? Yeah! It would be a hoot! Well, I'm sorry to have foiled your plans but I wouldn't really like to be remembered as the pureblood who was killed by a Christmas pudding!"

"I feel you're being dramatic, you would hardly _die_... you would just suffer an excruciating case of food poisoning..."

"Oh! That sounds _fun!"_Juuri snarled.

"Now, now.." Haruka laughed awkwardly.

Kaname felt something wet land on his nose. He looked up. "Otou-sama? I think it's raining..."

_Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter..._

_I know it might seem predictable, but it's supposed to be a disaster :)_

_I also know I said I'd only do two but, I figured this one would be too long, and not wanting to blind you, I split it up!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas at the Kurans**

_AN: Thanks again to all those who reviewed chapter two. It's really encouraging ^_^ This is the final installment of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! This chapter took longer than usual. Damn this American spell check. It's got me all confused!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Unfortunately..._

Kaname spread the last blanket on the floor and sat down next to Ichijou. The drawing room had endured a thorough soaking thanks to the sprinklers, so Haruka had suggested they lay blankets on the ground. Thus avoiding the worst of the damp.

The outdoor feast was abandoned due to the fact it was bucketing down, as luck would have it. Kaname ran the events of today so far through his head. Things really couldn't get any worse, he thought. "Takuma san, where are those Christmas crackers you brought?" Haruka smiled. "I put them in the cupboard", Juuri hurried into the dining room.

Ten minutes later, Rido had managed (with a lot of swearing and sighing) to poke a small fire into existence, and Haruka had made hot chocolate. Then came the crackers. Haruka stared at the prize he had obtained from his and Juuri's cracker. "Why three dominoes?" He wondered aloud. "What use are three dominoes to anyone?"

Kaname pulled one with Ichijou, and the cracker spat out a pink paper hat with flowers on it, and a sewing kit. Both boys stared at the contents in dismay. Ichijou picked up the hat and crammed it on Kaname's head. He then held out the sewing kit. "This is my Christmas present to you, Kaname", he explained. "Thank you", Kaname mumbled and pocketed the gift. Ichijou smiled cheerfully in reply. "I knew you'd like it!"

"OW! IT'S IN MY EYE!"

Rido stared at Shizuka in dismay. He dropped their Christmas cracker leaned over, frowning slightly, trying to push her hands aside. "Maybe you could sort of... poke it out?"

Shizuka managed to glower at him with only her right eye. Her hands were clamped firmly over the left one. "Poke... it out?" She hissed. "Here, Shizuka san, come with me", Juuri helped her to her feet and both left the room.

"Oh it's not that bad, you'll be alright", Kaname heard Juuri murmur.

The two returned a few minutes, Shizuka with a slightly blood-shot eye. Rido looked sheepish. "I'm sor-"

"No!" Shizuka held out her hand. "I don't want to hear it." Her gaze searched the room, then she pounced on the broken cracker, shaking out its contents. It yielded a red paper hat, decorated with drawn on jewels, and a pair of large black glasses, with a stuck-on nose and black moustache. "You must wear these for the rest of the day, even for the photograph, and forgiveness is within the realms of possibility", she smirked. Rido scowled. "You can take everything, but you cannot take my dignity", he folded his arms, and looked haughty. "Actually, I can", she reached up and placed the hat on his head, then fitted the glasses. She stepped back and tilted her head slightly. "Yes. A look befitting that of the Lord of the Kuran clan." Haruka and Juuri sniggered. Rido glared at his siblings. "I am blessed to have such a kind, supportive family. Please don't rush to my defence, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"That's alright, Rido. We weren't going to bother anyway."

"I'll get the camera!" Juuri squealed. Rido gritted his teeth and reached up to remove the degrading glasses. Shizuka stopped him. "Would you like me to sellotape them on?"

Rido dropped his arms down by his sides in defeat.

That year's Christmas photo was to be displayed proudly on the mantelpiece the next day.

"Look!" Ruka gasped. Everyone looked in the direction she had pointed out. The fireplace. White flakes of what seemed like ash were drifting serenely into the flames. "What is it?"

Ichijou stood up and walked over to the window, drawing aside the heavy drapes. "Snow..." he breathed. "I can't even see the horizon, it's just... white..."

"Let's go outside! Quick! I love snow!" Aido jumped to his feet, scrambling towards the door. "Haruka sama? I cannot open this door... it's stuck."

"Are we snowed in?" Juuri said in surprise. "No!" Haruka laughed. "It was raining an hour ago, the snow couldn't have settled."

Kaname stood up and followed his father into the hallway, where a confused Aido hopped from foot to foot with impatience. Haruka turned the handle and pushed the door. He frowned. And pushed again. "Oh give it here. You are so puny Haruka", Rido strode over. He was as successful as Haruka. The two of them pushed the door together.

In the drawing room, Juuri walked over to the window and opened it. Snow exploded through, burying a rather unfortunate Akatsuki Kain, who happened to be perched on a cushion underneath. "Oh dear!" She pulled him out of the mound and deposited him on the sofa, wrapping him in a blanket and apologising.

"I cannot believe it", Haruka shook his head. "We are actually snowed in!"

For a moment the room was quiet while everyone digested the news.

"Christmas telly, anyone?" Juuri suggested.

So everyone settled around the sofa and the television was switched on. "Ugh!" Rido groaned after two minutes. "What is this soppy piece of rubbish?"

"The Railway Children", Ruka sighed, her eyes filling up as the girl on screen dashed toward her father. "Why can't we watch something funny... like... like..."

"Saw?" Juuri snapped. "I still can't believe you let Kaname watch that obnoxious film. That's the last time you babysit any of my children! What went through your head to make you think that was suitable viewing for a three year old?"

Rido squirmed. "It was funny. But Kaname was funny too, hiding behind the sofa!" He stared tauntingly at his nephew. Kaname glared at him accusingly. "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"Enough!" Haruka commanded. "Rido! Grow up. Kaname. Behave."

Rido smirked at his nephew. Kaname pointedly ignored him.

Despite the vastness of the room, Kaname felt cosy, wrapped in blankets and huddled up with his friends and family. The television was soothing, the people speaking gently and he felt so very tired...

He blearily opened his eyes. The fire had gone out and a earnest looking man in suit spoke quietly on the tv. Ichijou was snoring loudly, his head resting against Kaname's shoulder. He smiled and gently scooted away, letting Takuma's head lean against Haruka instead. Blinking sleepily, he went over to the window and drew aside the drapes. The snow was gone and he could see the sky. The stars shone gently against the velvet sky, and moonlight trickled into the room. It had been a disastrous Christmas, but it had been wonderful in it's own right. He glanced back towards his family and smiled. Juuri sat in the middle of the sofa, leaning against Rido, whose head was resting on top of hers. Haruka had laid his head in her lap, and her hand rested in his dark hair.

Looking at the three, Kaname felt lucky indeed. Despite all their bickering and disagreements, they were so closely knit together. A proper family.

_Thanks for reading the last chapter. I hope it wasn't a disappointment for you. If you thought so, please review and I will take your advice onboard and (hopefully!) improve as writer. The end bit made me feel miserable. Oh, what could've been..._

_And special thanks to all who reviewed. Thank you so much for your helpful and supportive reviews!_


End file.
